This invention relates to a multilayer flexible transfer tape comprising an auxiliary support and a layer of pressure-sensitive adhesive, a binder-containing white-pigmented transfer layer showing greater adhesion to the layer of pressure-sensitive adhesive than to the auxiliary support being present between the auxiliary support and the layer of pressure-sensitive adhesive, and to the use of this transfer tape in roll form in a hand-held dispenser.
A transfer tape of the above-mentioned type is described in EP-A-0 318 804. According to this document, it is preferably used in roll form in a hand-held dispenser to enable the transfer layer to be applied simply, quickly and uniformly to a substrate for covering errors in texts or drawings and for making subsequent corrections. The transfer layer thus applied may then be written on, for example with writing ink or India ink.
In the case of the described transfer tape, it is of advantage for the white-pigmented transfer layer to be darkened by the incorporation of black pigments, more particularly carbon black. The covering power of the transfer layer is improved in this way. However, the degree of darkening is limited insofar as, if the amount of black pigment used is too large, the white appearance of the tape is impaired and can no longer be described as white. Overall, this,solution is not satisfactory.
Accordingly, the problem addressed by the present invention was to further develop the transfer tape mentioned at the beginning in such a way that the covering power of the transfer layer for the application in question would be improved without any serious effect on its xe2x80x9cwhitenessxe2x80x9d.
According to the invention, the solution to this problem is characterized in that a non-white pigment is present in finely dispersed form
a) in a polymer-bonded interlayer situated
a1) between the white-pigmented transfer layer and the layer of pressure-sensitive adhesive or
a2) in the white-pigmented transfer layer, and/or
b) in the layer of pressure-sensitive adhesive.
Overall, there are thus three versions of the multilayer flexible transfer tape according to the invention. The version in which the non-white pigment is finely dispersed in the layer b) of pressure-sensitive adhesive is preferred. If, in individual cases, the darker impression created when looking down onto the layer of pressure-sensitive adhesive is undesirable, particularly when the non-white pigment is a black pigment, such as carbon black, it is of advantage to use one of the two variants of version a).